


This is Our Design

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, Season Four Stories, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: They both knew that holding back their need wouldn't last, and yet neither of them broke.That was until Cuba.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	This is Our Design

Hannibal stood outside the bathroom waiting, aching, and imagining the goings on inside. 

Will was washing the remnants of tonight's kill off his body, hands no doubt running down his naked skin, and the image made Hannibal's lip curl in frustration. 

It had been over a year now since they'd fallen together off the cliff, cleansed by the ice cold water below, and reborn again, but still they shared nothing but spilled blood. He refused to give into the look Will gave him during their kills, the heat in his eyes, and Will refused to give in to the things he was feeling. So they took their unresolved sexual tensions out on their victims, which lead to many thrilling tableaus that no eyes but their own were able to view as the risk was too much. 

Hannibal often drew their kills after, hands shaking and cock heavy between his legs. He did not indulge in the fantasy of what could have been, not even once, and his dreams were filled with the want he was not able to show in reality. 

They both knew that holding back their need wouldn't last, and yet neither of them broke. 

That was until Cuba. 

None of their safe houses felt secure enough to call home so they drifted from location to location every few weeks, worried that someone would recognize them, and as the months went by with nothing online they started to feel comfortable. Hannibal had always known he wanted to settle in Havana, far away and warm, so when they finally reached their destination both of them let out felt at ease. 

Hannibal decided to procure a canine companion for Will, a surprise, and found a rather small dog to bring home one Saturday in November. 

The little dog was a brown Havanese and very well trained he'd been told. She had the unfortunate name of Buttercup, which would of course immediately be changed, but by judging the eager affection she gave him on his walk to the car Hannibal knew Will would be pleased. 

Though to his surprise Will was not. 

"Take it back." 

Hannibal frowned. "I...assumed you'd be happy to own a dog again." 

Will glared at him. "If I wanted a dog I could've gotten one months ago, Hannibal. You honestly think I'd bring a defenseless dog into this? It's..." 

"What do you think is going to happen to her, Will?" 

"Hannibal...just...get rid of it." 

"No." 

Will scoffed. "Well I'm not taking care of her," he mumbled, "I...we have other things to do, you know. Like that guy we saw at the airport a few weeks ago. He..." 

Hannibal set the dog down on the floor and she immediately ran to Will's side, tugging on his pantleg. He stared down at her, his eyes full of longing, and Hannibal sighed. 

"Will...we're safe here." 

He looked down at her. "If they find us..." 

Hannibal stepped closer to him and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "No one thinks we're alive. We've been very careful to be sure they think us dead. You...who so wants to show the world his design...letting our beautiful masterpieces dissolve in tubs of lye, and being so sure to choose those who would not be missed. Will..." 

Will has tears in his eyes when he looks at him again. " _Our_ design, " he says, his voice hoarse, "Not mine. You..." 

He puts his hand on Will's cheek. " _Our_ design then," he whispers, smiling, "We can have our design and....more. A life, Will. We can have a life." 

"Hannibal..." 

Hannibal runs his fingers over Will's lips. "We can have everything we both want." 

Will shivers but does not pull away. "Everything?" 

He nods, smiling. "Yes, Mylimasis," he says, leaning in so close he feels Will's breath on his lips, "Everything." 

Will kisses him so deeply he's almost dizzy with need, hands digging into the back of Will's hair and pulling him closer. He moans as Will presses him against the kitchen chairs, the sound of the entire table wobbling unimportant. He can feel Will shaking against him but doesn't stop, the ache between his legs growing as they hear the dog begin to bark. 

They pull apart, laughing, and both stare down at Buttercup. "She wants some attention," Will teases. 

"She'll have to get in line." 

"What's her name?" Will asks, looking at him again. 

"Buttercup." 

He watches Will's face scrunch up in protest. "No, no it's not. She...no." 

Hannibal stares down at the newest member of their family and smiles. "Did you have something in mind?" 

"Encephalitis," Will says, and Hannibal stares at him in confusion. 

"That's...an odd choice." 

"But it fits," he says, leaning down to take her in his arms, "Hello Cephie." 

Encephalitis barks and Hannibal smiles. 

"She seems to like it." 

Will grins at him. "I think she just likes having my attention." 

"That makes two of us." 

Will licks his lips as he stares at Hannibal with lust. "I'm gonna go let her out, and...find something for her to eat. You can either wait here or...in my room." 

Hannibal lets out a long breath. "Can I join you?" 

"No," Will teases, "You either wait here till we're done or go get naked. Your choice, Dr. Lecter." 

He resists the urge to moan in reply. "I think I'll...wait in your bedroom." 

Will comes over to him again and kisses his cheek. "Good boy." 

Hannibal watches them go with anticipation, and is already taking off his clothes even before he enters Will's bedroom. He's entirely naked when he hits the bed, cock aching between his legs, and he resists the urge to touch himself. 

He's waited this long. 

What's a few more minutes? 

Will is gone for exactly thirty two minutes and when he arrives he stands in the doorway staring at Hannibal in appreciation. 

"You're still hard," he teases, starting to unbutton his shirt, "Have you been touching yourself, Dr. Lecter?" 

"No," Hannibal breathes, eyes never leaving him, "All I've done is think of you." 

Will's shaky laughter only makes Hannibal more eager, and by the time he climbs onto the bed just the slightest touch is enough to make Hannibal moan. 

"Good boy," he teases, touching his chest, "Fuck, you look so good. I love you so much..." 

"Will..." 

The kiss he gives Hannibal is not like the others. 

It's slow, deliberate, and only increases Hannibal's desperation. The slowness is what makes him take over, growling in frustration, and by the time he's on top of Will riding his cock Hannibal knows Will wanted it that way. He never stops touching him, not once, and showers Hannibal with praise every time he moves. 

"Just like that," he whispers, "Fuck, Darlin', you...fuck look at you." 

His southern drawl is oddly attractive, and every bit of praise makes Hannibal want to earn more. He increases his movements, moans with wanton need, and when he cums it's with a whimper as Will strokes his cock. 

"So beautiful," Will whispers, "So fucking gorgeous..." 

Will thrusts up into him after, groaning, and rolls them over again. He fucks Hannibal hard, fast, and leaves him moaning desperately to meet every push. "Will....please..." 

He bites Hannibal's neck when he cums, moaning, and keeps on fucking him till he can't any longer. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will's hair, kissing his forehead. 

"Thank you," he pants, "Oh Will..I..."

Will looks up at him and smiles. "What are you thanking me for?" 

"For finally being the one to break." 

He kisses Hannibal's neck. "I think we both did." 

"No," he sighs, "It was you. I was determined to wait. I did not want to..."

Will lifts his head again. "Love me?"

"No," Hannibal confesses, "I wasn't going to allow myself to say the words until I knew it was right."

"Do you love me, Hannibal?"

"Yes, I love you Will. I have for a very long time."

Will kisses him and smiles. "Thank you." 

"For?" 

"For Cephie," Will says softly, "For...giving us...this. I was so scared to..." 

Hannibal puts his finger over Will's lip. "Love me? Shh...I know. We're safe, Will. I promise you." 

Will sighs and lays his head on Hannibal's chest again. 

"This is Our Design," Will whispers. 

"Yes," Hannibal whispers, running his fingers through Will's hair, "It is." 


End file.
